


Traffic Report

by Rionaa



Series: Soulmates [7]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Good big brother Gerard, Humour, In which you switch places with your soulmate, M/M, Mikey is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has always dreamed of the day when he will wake up in his soulmate's bed. What he hadn't counted on was his soulmate's family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKat/gifts).



Ray woke up slowly, but didn't open his eyes. Not just yet. He wanted to relish the warmth of his bed and his remaining slumber for just a few moments more. He turned his head to the side - and suddenly opened his eyes. This was not his bedroom.

He sat up suddenly, wide awake, and stared around in shock. Looking down, he realised that he was naked and - what the fuck? - he always wore pyjamas. What the hell was going on?

Then, it dawned on him. A smile spread across his face as he realised what had happened.

He had switched. Finally. He had been waiting for this to happen for a while now. But at last, he and his soulmate had switched in their sleep. He wondered who he had switched with...

Looking round the room, he guessed the inhabitant was most likely a boy. The clothes that were lying around in piles on the floor, the posters on the walls, the bass guitar propped up in the corner, the - ew - dirty underwear in the bed; all pointed towards a boy. Of course, Ray wasn't bothered what gender his soulmate was, he was just excited to meet them.

He looked at the clock. It was 8:07. He hoped that would be a reasonable time to expect his soulmate's family to be awake. He didn't want to snoop around their private possessions to find out more about them, so instead he found a clean shirt and a pair of underpants in a drawer, pulled them on and stepped out of the door. As he looked back he saw a name written on the door. "Mikey". That must be the name of his soulmate.

He looked at the other doors on the landing. Three had no labels, which he guessed were the parent's room, the bathroom and a spare room? The fourth was labeled "Gerard". Ray guessed that this was his soulmate's brother. Nervously, he took a step towards the door and knocked. For a moment there was no response. He knocked again, a little louder, and received an angry sounding groan in response.

"Th' fuck's it?" The voice grunted. There were some shuffling footsteps, then the door opened to reveal a boy of about Ray's own age, with bright red hair all messed up from sleeping, and absolutely no clothes on. His eyes widened when he saw Ray. "Who the fuck are you?" He gave him a suspicious look, "and why are you wearing Mikey's clothes?"

"Um-" said Ray, helplessly, "does everyone in your family sleep naked?"

Gerard looked down in surprise, gave a yelp, and slammed the door in Ray's face. Ray blinked, confused. Twenty seconds later, Gerard reappeared, face as red as his hair, and now wearing a back to front t-shirt and a tartan skirt. Ray decided not to question it.

"So," said Gerard, making eye contact with Ray, "who are you?"

"I'm your brother's soulmate." Ray answered.

Gerard's face split into a grin. "That little fucker! Always knew he'd switch before me. What's your name? Where do you live?" - Where is Mikey right now - Ray read into Gerard's word's.

"I'm Ray Toro, I live in New Jersey."

"No shit? This is New Jersey!" Gerard slipped past Ray and banged on one of the other doors, "Mom! Dad! Mikey's soulmate's here!" He turned back to Ray, grinning madly. "So come downstairs with me. We need to talk."

***

It turned out that Ray's soulmate, Mikey Way, along with the rest of his family, lived about twenty minutes from Ray's own home.

"Mikey probably won't wake up for another hour or so, I can drive you to your house to pick him up if you wanted." Gerard offered.

"Thanks!" Ray smiled, "although if my mom goes in my room she's gonna freak out..."

***

Gerard and Ray sat outside Ray's house in Gerard's car. 

"Are you sure there isn't something else we could try?"

"Unless you've been hiding some secret lockpicking ability then no..."

"Who the fuck doesn't have a spare key in the front garden?"

"Uh, the kind of person that doesn't want to get burgled?"

Gerard gave Ray an exasperated look. "Great, so your mom's at work, you don't have a key, obviously, and we have no way of getting into your house. Where my brother is."

Ray hesitated. "Well..."

***

"Nope, I'm stuck."

"Okay, uh, try twisting sideways a little?" Gerard raised his head and fixed Ray with a death glare. Gerard was currently half in, half out of the tiny window in the washer room. Ray had managed to squeeze through with only a little difficulty, but apparently Gerard's large ego wouldn't budge.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Both Gerard and Ray broke off their glare and looked at the newcomer.

"Mikey?" Gerard blinked.

"Is that my toothbrush?" Ray demanded. Mikey ignored him.

Mikey sighed and approached Gerard, who had given up trying to squeeze in through the window and was now bracing his arms off the countertop, watching Mikey warily. Mikey took hold of his brother underneath the armpits, gave him a hard tug and like a cork out of a champagne bottle, Gerard came flying into the room. Mikey stepped smartly to the side, avoiding being knocked to the floor by Gerard, who landed in a heap before getting to his feet, brushing off the dust and attempting to retain some semblance of his dignity.

Then Mikey turned his attention to Ray. After looking him up and down, something about him seemed to meet his approval, as he held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Mikey Way. You must be my soulmate. And for your information, if you had knocked, I would have let you in. It was quite funny watching you though."

Ray just gaped at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unexpected-readings-of-poetry)


End file.
